Damon Diesel
Damon Diesel '''(born 04/23/1993), is an American proffesional wrestler currently signed with Elite Anwers Wrestling where he performs under the Showdown brand. Personal Life Damon Diesel was born and raised in Orlando, Florida. His mother is English descent and his father is from Orlando. He graduated in the Valencia College in Orlando, till he became 18. He was rised alongside an older brother and a younger sister. Proffesional Wrestling Career '''Indie Wrestling (2011-2017) Damon Diesel used to train in a local wrestling gym in Orlando, at the age of 16. He was dedicated to wrestling and often he used to skip school in order to train. After two years, when he became 18 he signed with Florida Wrestling Championship (FWC) where he made his debut on October 15, 2011. He spent four years there becoming a three times world champion, having the longest reign in the federation ever. He became a two time tag team champion aswell, holding the titles for two months. In 2015, Damon started making appearances in different indy federations, winning another world championship and having another tag team titles reign, aswell as other mid-card championships. Elite Answers Wrestling (2018 - present) On April 2nd, 2018, Damon Diesel signed a contract with Elite Anwers Wrestling where he competed in the Dynasty Brand. Dynasty (April 2018 - June 2018) Damon made his debut on EAW and Dynasty on April 6th, 2018 against Shaker Jones and Ace Epic, where he walked out victorious. A week later he was booked against Maddox Ayres, a match he lost. After that, Damon Diesel defeated Shackleford, a match where he got assaulted right after. A week later he teamed with Yusuke Yamashita against Noah Reigner and Jackson Blayde, where Yusuke was pinned costing Damon the match. On April 5th, Diesel defeated Heath Anthony to become the #1 Contender of the EAW New Breed Title. At Dynasty's exclusive supershow, Culture Crisis, Damon lost to the EAW New Breed Champion, The Revenant in a hard fought match. The following week, on Dynasty, Damon Diesel defeated Johnny Ventura, but in the same week he got a victory on Voltage, winning a tag team match where he teamed up with Alex Bowden against The Revenant and Xander Payne. A week later Damon was defeated by Darkane, and in the same week on Voltage, he got another loss against Xander Payne. However, the Dynasty General Manager, Starr Stan, was impressed by the performances of Diesel and choosed him as the representative of the Dynasty brand in the fatal four way match for the New Breed Championship at the Pain for Pride Festival. Pain for Pride Festival ' At the Pain for Pride Festival day two The Revenant ©, Damon Diesel, Alex Bowden and Xander Payna squared off for the New Breed Championship. The match was full of action, expectable after an intensive feud between the four. Nearfalls by everyone, but at the end of the match Xander Payne came victorious after pinning Alex Bowden and becoming the New Breed Champion. Here is where you put what efed you were in (2007-2008) Here is where you put what efed you were in(2009-2012, 2013) In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves **''Name of finishing move ''(What the move actually is) *'Signature Moves' **'Name of Move' (What the move actually is) *'Nicknames' **Your nickname if you have one *'Entrance Music' **Your entrance music by Name of the band ** Championships and Accomplishments *'Name of Organization' ** Title held Category:Stubs